The cap'ns stowaway secret
by My Crushed Candy Heart
Summary: Kagome,daughter of Lord Akyama,pirate captain.Inuyasha,son of Lord Inutaisho,stowaway on Kagome's ship.Join together to defeat the evil Naraku and his partner Kouga.Will they be victorious?Will they find love?Will Miroku and Sango?Rin?Souta?Shippo?Fluffy?
1. How It All Started

**Chapter One**

**How it all started**

Kagome was walking downstairs to investigate a sound she heard. She is five years old and an inu-hanyou-miko. She was the result of her parents forbidden love. Her brother Souta was also born from their love.Born an inu-hanyou but didn't get the spiritual powers.She had absoulutely no friends because most people didn't except hanyous and wanted them dead.When she got downstairs she saw her parents were fighting off another demon that wanted to take her away and kill Souta.

Demons wanted to kidnap her all the time because she was the only hanyou to live past birth with miko blood in her veins.Most hanyou-miko babies accidently purify themselves by the time they're two but she had no problem balancing her blood.She had strong miko blood **AND** strong demon blood.Many demons wanted to use her to their advantage but none of them could get past her parents.Her father was the second strongest dog demon in all of Japan and her mother was the strongest priestess.

She was safe as long as she had her parents and Souta.At least that's what she thought...until two demons killed her parents that night.They instantly tried to take her but when they got near her they were burned and if they got closer they'd be purified.So they ran but not without shouting "we'll be back just you watch!You are to powerful to let you get away!"

Then they had lived with their grandfather on their mothers side but on Kagome's 10th birthday the two demons came back and killed their grandfather.Kagome knew they weren't safe so she took the 6 yr old Souta and ran to the docks.They each had a duffel bag with things in it but Kagome also had a trunk full of things she knew she couldn't leave behind.

They instantly found a demon pirate ship.At first the demons thought they could kill the two half demons but were proved wrong instantly.Their captain attacked them and Kagome instantly purified him.The crew was in shock,right infront of them was the legendary inu-hanyou-miko.The only one to live past two years old.They were staring at a ten year old miko-hanyou who had full control of her abilities and blood.

Since she had killed their captain they were accepted and she was made the captain.Souta was kept with her at all times since she didn't trust her crew alone with him.She knew they knew he had no spiritual powers and might possibly try to kill him.Her crew taught her how to weild_**(SP?)**_a sword since they doubted a bow and arrows would work to well for a pirate captain but were all shocked none-the-less when they saw she was already a master archer.

She may have been a pirate captain but she was still a girl so she oftenly wore long, loose skirts and loose shirts as a child captain.When she was 12 they came upon a destroyed village that only had one survivor a 14 year old girl named Sango.Kagome instantly took Sango in even though her crew was **VERY** hesitant since Sango was a demon slayer and they were,afterall,what she killed.

Three more years had passed and Sango was 17 and Kagome's second in command.Kagome was 15 and still the captain and guardian of Souta.Souta was now 11 and often by Sango and Kagome's side.They had just finished stocking up on supplies in a village and were leaving when a 20yr old inu-hanyou and his 19yr old best friend-a monk climbed into a box of gauze.The ship soon took off without noticing their stowaways.

Well they didn't until the captain came down to get some gauze for Souta's arm since another of her crew tried to kill him but in the end were killed by none other than Kagome.Sango no longer wore her demon slayer clothes but instead wore extrememly baggie fuschia hakama and a matching haori but still used Hirikotsu and all her other demon slayer weapons.Souta also wore a haori and hakama but his were navy blue.

Kagome wore a midnight blue and black striped long sleeved shirt that had extremely loose and long sleeves although the rest of it hugged her curves while still being somewhat loose.She also wore a pure black skirt that was tight on the waist but was extrememly baggy everywhere else and it went half-way down her thighs.Under the skirt she wore skin tight pants that were midnight blue and went to her ankles although you'd never know unless you were allowed in her quarters since she always wore boots that reached till 5 inches below her knees.She has wore these boots since she was 13 so they were pretty worn but still good and durable,not to mention stealthy.

They were pure black and leather slip on boots with no heels so there was an ultimate stealth advantage there.She was coming down the stairs very quietly to the storage right below the main deck since she didn't want anyone to know Souta was attacked again and that she wasn't by his side.The half-demon-aka Inuyasha-and the monk-aka Miroku-were both very nervous upon sensing the new aura and smelling the new scent coming towards them.When Kagome opened the crate and saw Miroku and Inuyasha nervously staring up at her-saying she was shocked would have been an under statement.She didn't scream-no not at all-instead she shakily but still calmly asked "who the hell are you?and what are you doing on the ship?hiding in the crate with our new supply of gauze in it no less?"

They gaped at how beautiful she was for about two minutes then sadly admitted "we stowed away on the ship because we were going to be killed if we stayed in the village.We had just escaped the torture chamber in the Lords castle.Please don't throw us overboard."She looked at the two and noticed they were wearing rags with several scars on their bodies _'most likely from the torture chamber'_ she thought.

She then asked "what are your names and why did they do this to you?"They looked at each other and back to her before Inuyasha said "my name is Inuyasha and they were doing it to me since I'm a half-demon.They couldn't hurt me until 2 yrs ago since my dad was Inutaisho."Kagome gasped and asked "you are lord Inutaisho's hanyou son?!"He simply nodded his head then she said "damn it!why didn't I notice before?Here let me help you out of there."She reached out her hand and pulled Inuyasha out before turning to Miroku and saying "your turn monk."

Miroku looked up at her and said "my name is Miroku and my reason for torture was befriending a hanyou-Inuyasha to be exact-also how did you know I was a monk?"She helped him out before saying "I will only share that knowledge with you once I'm sure you can be trusted now come on."She walked up the steps with the two men following behind her and immediately ran into Sango who yelled "Kagome!Where'd you go!?And who are they!?Don't you know Souta needed your protection!?"Kagome stood her ground and said "Sango calm down!I was going to get gauze to wrap Souta's arm and these two are Miroku-a monk and Inuyasha-a hanyou-aka Lord Inutaisho's second born.Now if you'll excuse me I need to go see Souta."

Sango nodded her head and let Kagome pass and head to her quarters.The whole time Miroku and Inuyasha were thinking _'who is this girl and how can she talk back to people without getting in trouble?she **IS **a half-demon isn't she?'_ When they got in the room they were shocked to see a young male half-demon with a striking resemblence to the female on laying on a bed with a bleeding arm.

The hanyou girl walked up to the boy and asked "how ya feeling kiddo?Do you need anything or do you think you'll be ok?"The boy they presumed to be Souta looked at her and said "I'll be fine Kagome.Stop worrying so much I'm a strong too ya know."Kagome smiled down at him and said "I know you're strong Souta but you're still just a kid."

Then Inuyasha said "so are you."Kagome looked over at him and said "I have the body of a child but the responsibilities,life,and knowledge of an adult."Miroku looked puzzled and asked "what do you mean?"Kagome sighed and said "fine I won't wait for your trust.Inuyasha, you talk to Souta, Miroku find Sango and ask her.They will both explain it to you."The boys all watched as she walked out of the room to the main deck.

Miroku quickly found Sango who explain all that she knew leaving Miroku shocked while Souta did the same but with more detail and things that Sango didn't know about.When Souta finished he and Inuyasha were already on the main deck watching Kagome order the crew around.Inuyasha asked Souta while still watching Kagome "wow so you two are the children of Lord Akiyama?And when your family was killed she brought you here,killed the captain,took control of the ship,found Sango,took care of you,her crew,her ship,**AND** now us?"

When he saw Souta nod out of the corner of his eye he sighed and said "and I thought I had it bad.Now I understand what she meant.I feel so bad for her."Souta quickly said "don't.She hates it when people pity her and she loves the life we have now.She would only give it up in exchange for one thing."Inuyasha looked at the young hanyou and asked "what's that?"Said hanyou looked up at the older hanyou and said "our parents."

Inuyasha understood completely since he had also lost his parents but not at such a young age and not on the same night.Neither did he have to protect any siblings and live with a relative only to have it killed by the same person before fleeing to the docks and becoming a pirate captain as a child.He knew he wasn't supposed to pity her but he did anyways.

He watched her and saw her smiling and laughing with the girl Sango.He instantly thought_ 'how can she find it in herself to laugh after everything she's been through?Her life must have been so hard.The Sango girl had a bad life too but not as bad as Kagome.I wish I could do something for her.'_

His ears drooped slightly and a frown adorned his flawless face as he watched her scold one of her men for throwing something towards her brother.He looked down at Souta and asked "hey kid this crew after you alot?"Souta nodded which just got Inuyasha annoyed._'This crew disrespects their captain's brother just because he was a normal inu-hanyou,therefor forcing Kagome to protect and heal him all the time.How pathetic and dispicable.'_

**_AN:-sighs-I STILL have to finish my other stories but i had the urge to write this one so i did.also sorry in advance if it takes a while for updates and sorry to anyone reading my other stories.i've been majorly busy and having a hard time updating.heck i'm sick right now and it's a saturday but oh well.anyways i hope you liked it!JA NE!_**


	2. Nightmares Return

**Chapter Two**

**Nightmares return**

Inuyasha and Miroku waited silently with Sango and Souta while Kagome finished bathing and changing her clothes. Inuyasha looked at Sango and asked "how much longer?"She sighed and said "I don't know. Here watch Souta while I go see." Inuyasha nodded and Sango walked through the doors into the captains quarters then into her personal bathing area. Kagome had just wrapped a towel around her body when she noticed Sango and said "hey. Whatcha doin in here?"Sango returned the smile and said "I was just seeing how much longer you'd be in here. You know boys, can't sit still for two seconds."

Kagome laughed and went over to her chest and looked through her clothes while Sango went through her own chest. Kagome and Sango went behind their seperate changing screens to change. Sango came out in a white kimono with cherry blossoms along the bottom hem line and the sleeves with a pink obi. She put her hair into a loose bun and walked back out of the room to wait with the boys. Inuyasha and Miroku looked at each other then back at Sango and asked "how did you change?"Sango smirked and said "did'nt you figure it out by now? Me, Kagome, and Souta share a room even though it's the captains quarters. She said it was for our own protection."

They looked to Souta for confirmation and he nodded. Finally Kagome came out of her room. She was wearing a sleeveless yukata that was tight to her skin but not too tight and it ended 3/4 down her thighs with a v-neck that showed some cleavage but not much. It was a deep red with golden embroidery of a dragon going from the left bottom to the right shoulder with the dragon winding and twisting several times with clouds in some places near the dragon. She was also wearing a necklace that was a pink jewel on a sturdy but thin golden chain. She always wore the necklace because it was a family heirloom. She had her hair up in twin chinese buns with golden chop sticks in them.

She smirked and said "come on. Time to stop gawking and walk." They all nodded and followed. When they got to the main deck they saw people everywhere getting drunk, dancing, ect. Inuyasha suddenly asked "what's all this about anyways?"Souta grinned and said "today is onee-chan's 15th birthday!This is her party that the crew put together!"Inuyasha and Miroku looked shocked while Sango and Kagome went and danced together smiling and laughing. Inuyasha decided he liked her laugh and smile and wanted to see them more often. She usually looked stiff and professional like his brother but now she was acting like a normal teenage girl having fun with her best friend.

Suddenly Souta ran out and started to dance with the girls and Inuyasha smiled. Miroku smirked and said "good-bye my friend. I am going to dance with Lady Sango and you should dance with Lady Kagome and Lord Souta."With that said Miroku walked off towards the three-some and pulled Sango aside when Kagome and Souta were spinning. When the they stopped they looked at each other wondering where their dance partner went. Inuyasha saw the perfect chance to come have fun with them.

He grinned and made his way over and asked "mind if I join you?"Kagome smiled and Souta beamed and they both said "nope!"They all started dancing once again. Suddenly Kagome started having short flashbacks from the night her parents were killed and her tenth birthday. Inuyasha stopped dancing and watched her curiously while Souta had a look of pure terror on his face. Suddenly her two auras started to swirl around her until they exploded outward across the ship and sea like a strong gust of wind that knocked everyone over. The whole crew stopped the festivities and focused on getting the course of the ship changed and finding Shippo, Kagome's adopted son that hid on her birthdays for this reason.

Sango and Souta exchanged glances and ran over to Kagome and hugged her to snap her out of her trance. They finally got her out of it and she collapsed into Sango's arms. Inuyasha and Miroku asked "what the hell is going on!?"Sango sighed and said "remember Naraku and Kouga?Ya well this happens as sort of a warning saying they'll be coming this year. When she's spaced out it's because they're forcing her into seeing her memories that she pushed into the corner of her mind because they were to painful." Then Miroku asked "why did the ship change course and why is everyone looking for this Shippo person?"

Souta said "we have to go meet up with the pirate court to see what they think we should do and Shippo is Kagome's adopted fox kit son. He's the only one we can trust to get to the other members with the messages and come back with their replies. He hides on onee-chan's birthdays cause he's scared Naraku and Kouga will show up every year."Inuyasha stared incrediously at Kagome's unconcious form while Miroku was deep in thought.

Miroku then asked "isn't the pirate court a myth?That's what I always heard."Just the Shippo came running out in his forest green haori and hakama and said **"IS MAMA OK!?**"Souta nodded and said "Kagome is fine Shippo she's just unconcious."Shippo sighed and said** "OH YEAH!**Inuyasha and Miroku. The pirate court **IS** real and mama is one of the best in it. She was offered the place of head of the pirate court lots of times but refused saying she had enough responsibility already."Inuyasha asked "how many members are there?"Shippo held up his little hands and counted on his fingers then said "there are ten of them including mama!"

Then Miroku asked "how old was she when she was first offered the position of head of the pirate court?"Shippo smiled proudly and said **"ELEVEN!"**Miroku and Inuyasha choked on air and gawked at Kagome. A 15 year old girl who was first offered the position of the most fearsome captain at age eleven. Then when they regained their composure Miroku asked "how old was she when she joined the court?"Souta smirked and said "about three months after her tenth birthday and third month as a pirate let alone a pirate captain."

This time the duo didn't freak out this time since they were expecting something extreme after everythng else they've heard about her. Just then Kagome stirred and opened her eyes and immediately took note of her surroundings_ 'ok Sango is holding me Souta is holding my hand and Shippo is sitting in my lap with Inuyasha and Miroku standing by me and the crew running around frantically. That only means one thing. We are going to meet up with the court.'_ She sat up and said "Shippo I want you to go in a special order with your messages ok?"

When he nodded she continued "first is Ayame. Second is Rin. Third Sora. Fourth is Kaida. Fifth is Shiro. Sixth is Karouku. Seventh is Jakkuro. Eighth is Kyo. Then lastly Fluffy. Got it?"Shippo nodded and transformed into a bird and flew away. Kagome regained her composure and went into her room without a word. She needed to change and get some sleep. Inuyasha asked "what was up with the no talking thing?"Souta said "she's like that everytime she wakes up from her flashback black outs. She'll be better tomorrow. Hmmmm you guys don't have rooms yet so you'll just sleep with us in Kagome's room. We have some futons you can use even though Kagome has a bed just like me and Sango. Kagome made them for us. She said after all the suffering we've gone through in our lives we deserve a little luxury. Shippo just sleeps in Kagome's bed with her every night."

Inuyasha and Miroku nodded numbly and followed after Sango and Souta in a daze. When they got in the room they saw Kagome in some black leggings that have some holes in them with a huge off white shirt that was obviously made for a man sleeping peacefully curled up in a ball. Sango smiled and said "she only sleeps this peacefully whens she's worn out and trust me those black outs take their toll on her and her health. Now turn around so I can change." Inuyasha turned around and kept his hands over Miroku's eyes while Sango changed into a night a black sleeveless night gown that reached about three inches past her knees with some old blue leggings underneath.

When they turned around she was laying out two futons with Souta who was wearing a pair of old training hakama with no shirt on. Sango observed their clothing and said "hmmm. You two will need new clothes. Knowing Kagome she already has some clothes ready for you in here somewhere. **AH HAH!I WAS RIGHT!**Here they are!**WOW!**Inuyasha you're** REALLY** lucky!"Inuyasha looked confused and asked "why?"Sango smiled and said "she's giving you the robe of the fire rat!She doesn't let **ANYONE** touch that!Not even me or Souta!"

Inuyasha looked shocked. He had heard of the legendary haori but heard it vanished after Lord Akiyama died. Now he knew why. Kagome took it with her that night. She must really trust him if she's giving it to him. Sango smiled and said "here. You better take good care of it or she'll have your head ok?Also Miroku I hope you don't mind the clothes she has for you."Miroku smirked and said "oh yeah what does she have for me?" Sango smirked and said "these."She handed him some black hakama and a purple shirt much like the one Kagome was sleeping in. Inuyasha looked at his gift and then Miroku's and broke down laughing. Sango and Souta soon joined in but they all froze when Kagome started to stir.

They all breathed a sigh of relief when she settled back down. Miroku and Inuyasha changed into their new clothes and laid down on the futons while Sango blew out the candles that kept the room lit and climbed onto her bed. Soon everyone was sound asleep except Kagome who was trapped in a nightmare which was terrible because it was a memory.

* * *

"Happy birthday to you!Happy birthday to you!Happy birthday dear Kagooooome!Happy birthday to you!"Souta and grandpa sang while Kagome made a wish and blew out her ten candles. She beamed and then grandpa said "Kagome dear ready for your presents?"She nodded her head as quick as possible and her grandfather laughed. He gave her four wrapped gifts along with one for Souta.

Souta got one of his fathers three swords and Kagome unwrapped two of the gifts at the same time and found out she had the other two of their fathers swords. She smiled at her grandfather then stuck her tongue out at Souta. She moved onto the next gift and found out it was their mothers best bow that their father had made for her with their mothers favorite quiver as well. She once again grinned at her grandfather and stuck her tongue out at Souta. She finally opened the last gift and found a little pink jewel on a gold chain.

She gasped and said "it's beautiful!"Her grandfather smiled and asked "have you ever heard of the shikon no tama?"She nodded furiously and he said "that's it. You're holding the shikon no tama dear. It's yours to protect now. I trust you won't let it fall into the wrong hands."She nodded her head and carefully put it over her head without hurting her black puppy ears with the silver tips. Souta tilted his head to the side watching curiously as the jewel grew a brighter shade of pink once in contact with Kagome.

He looked like an actual puppy with his little black doggy ears twitching every now and then with his head cocked to the side and his mouth slightly open. She looked at her grandfather and said "me and Souta are gonna run to the training grounds to check out our swords and my bow now ok?Thanks bye!"She didn't wait for an answer as she ran out the door with Souta and their gifts.

After two hours of training they came home and found their grandfather laying in the kitchen dead in a pool of his on blood that was seeping from a gash in his head and a slit in his throat. Souta and Kagome were horrified but she knew they had to hurry and leave before they came back. She recognized Kouga and Naraku's scents in the house. They must have come after her and decided to come back later so Kagome ran upstairs and packed then came back with Souta and ran to the docks.

* * *

Suddenly she jolted upright in bed heavily breathing in a cold sweat. She just sighed and laid back down to sleep again. What she didn't know is that a pair of golden eyes had been watching her the entire time. Once Inuyasha was sure she was asleep he let out a soft sigh. He didn't expect her to wake up before sunrise panting in a cold sweat. He rolled over on his futon, pulled the blanket over his head, and groaned in annoyance. He wouldn't be getting anymore sleep tonight.

When he removed the sheets and rolled back over he came face to face with a crouched down Kagome staring at him both curiously and suspicously. She finally asked "what's with you groaning? Jeez just because my fitful nightmare caused you to wake up doesn't mean you have to wake the crew up. They have good hearing too ya know. They are demons after all. Well most of them anyway. They all got used to my nightmares because I had them alot when I first got here. I'm sure you'll get used to it sooner or later since Souta has them quite often and he doesn't even have to relive it all in flashbacks at two sadistic mens command. Anyways wanna go see if Shippo's back yet?Or at least how many members he's contacted?He comes back here after each one to make sure he doesn't forget any of their answers."

Inuyasha nodded numbly and followed behind Kagome up onto the deck where they found Shippo sleeping in a female wolf hanyou's arms. The wolf hanyou had straight gray hair that reached her shoulders and tall alert wolf ears on top of her head. She was wearing a simple sky blue yukata sitting on a stool watching the sunrise. Kagome walked up to her and said "hey Ai. I take it he alerted them all then came back here and passed out?"She smiled while nodding her head and said "they all agreed to meeting with you and that they might not get there at the same time but will definitely come. He said Ayame's quote was 'Kagome is my friend and this has been going on long enough. Who knows what those fiends will do next. We have to stop it once in for all.'"Kagome smiled and said "that's Ayame for you."

Ai nodded and Kagome sat next to her while they watched the sunrise and Shippo woke up then said **"OOPS!**I'm sorry Ai!**SORRY MAMA!**I didn't mean to fall asleep!Really I didn't!"Kagome tapped his nose and said "don't worry about it now go back to sleep." Once Shippo was asleep they all went back to their rooms and slept for another two hours until Kagome shot up wide awake from a repeat of the last nightmare.

_**AN:sorry if this is a sucky chapter but hey i'm tired and have been out of it all week and am pretty bummed out about how things have been going in my life lately.hope you can forgive and continue to read even if this chappie sucks. gots to go now!JA NE!**_


End file.
